School's First Day
School's First Day it is the sixth case of the Regas City, and the thirteen at Cooold City. This case, have more of 1 victim. Case Background It all begins when Amy and Jones are the marriage registry, and come to tell you that the wedding will be in three weeks, but are interrupted by Jack Archer (a policeman of the federal state). He, asks the player to go to "The Bureau", so his team the lead. Amy convinces the player to say no, but promised to return soon. Then, the player calls your machine saying there is a new crime, Amy makes sure beat the team of Jack Archer, and his ex-wife Marina Romanova. The victim is the director Pamela Paxeco, and former professor at the University cooold City. It all starts when the Alexander family will claim the dean, but the youngest of the family helps the natural geology club. The Alexander, are suspect (immediately), although neither ends up being the culprit. In Chapter 3, another victim, Frank Knight, was suspect appears in Chapter 2 and not died, only pretended ... But, in Chapter 3 is killed. The culprit was ... ROMINE TROOP, the school teacher, the teacher killed with intent to kill Chris Alexander. Finally, his conviction for kidnapping, robbery and double murder is 50 years. It also goes to prison, Donna Walker who to save Romine, attempts to shoot the young Chris Alexander, but Amy Young defends the young, and get the bullet. In the final investigation, Amy is improved, but use crutches (for 10 years, minimum). In addition, the team Cooold City now merged with "The Bureau" and now form a single team. Ending, Gabriel Vergara resignation to the team. Victim * Pamela Paxeco (Chapter 1-4) (Director of University is killed by a ¿ghost?) * 'Frank Knight '(Chapter 3-4) (He faked his death, but fate would send him to heaven.) Killer and motives Pamela it was in the past many enemies, but the final sentence was to Romine Troop, professor at Cooold City University. Frank was a suspect, having faked his death, but was removed from the list, being really killed by the same woman. Sentence *Romine Maree Troop (50 years) *Donna Walker (50 years) Suspects * Donna Walker (Suplent Dean at School) * Romine Troop (Teacher at School) - Killer * Frank Knight (¿¿¿Ghost???) - Removed at list * Julio Alexander (Ex-Police and wife of Irmé) * Irmé Alexander (Maree Alexander's mother) * Alexia Urivell (Former Inspector at School) * Randolph (Frank Knight's Nightmare) * Chris Alexander (Missing Student at School) * Maree Alexander (Paxeco's Enemie) Partners All time: Amy Young Crime Scenes Cases In the next case.... TV Announcer: ¡A new murder at School! I'am Dogh Charmin, in "The Scary Morning" Amy: Look out the TV TV Announcer: This case are headed by the Chief , and the officers, Amy Young and Jack Archer. TV Announcer: And... a new team are in the city, Bureau Cooold City Police Department Jack Archer: She is my ex-wife, Marina Romanova. I loved all the time, but at the church, she says "DON'T".'' Marina Romanova: ''¿Serena? Serena Johnson: Yes, daughter... Yes Marina Johnson and Amy Young: No it's possible Norman Johnson: Daughter, you are... Amy Young: ''OMG, David go here! David Jones: What pass here? I'm sleeping Jack Archer: They are the Marina's family? Marina: Daddy... You are here!!! David Jones and Amy Young: Yes, Archer... ''Norman Johnson: BOMB... B. O. M. B Serena and Marina: BANG!!! Norman: Ohh.. Cutie Pie, and Monster... ¿are alive? Serena: I am alive, but Marina... Category:All Fanmade Cases